furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Furry-Paws Wiki
Welcome to ! The wiki about Furry-Paws that . since March 2009 ; For Beginners * Care * Breeds * Breeding * Showing ; Extra Features & Tips * Show Entering Form * Elites * Trick Tips * Cassos Saturday, December 1: 2018: Advent Calendar Begins-through Dec. 25. ;06:42 PM Monday, April 19th: Contest Delay & FP LOVE :Firstly this news is mostly an announcement that due to some unforeseen circumstances, the results of the Art Contest are going to have to be delayed for a bit -- but don't worry, we haven't forgotten! Read more... ;07:08 AM Monday, April 5th: Doris Tupperware :Following successful personality adaptation procedures, I am happy to tell you all that Doris Tupperware, our beloved Trick Show Judge, is now complete with a brand spanking new personality! :Please click here to see the winner! :However, as we all know, there's much more to being amazing than just having a wonderful personality, you have to look pretty too... just kidding xD Personality wins every time, we all know that! Unfortunately, Doris doesn't quite agree with us, and has demanded her personality remake be accompanied by some intensive plastic surgery. :Therefore we are also holding a brand new Art Contest which you can see by clicking here! Read more... ;11:11 AM Sunday, April 4th: What's occurring?! :Ever since the people of Furry-Paws woke up this morning, it seems like something strange has been going on. There's a fishy feeling in the air like something's changed (and it's definitely got nothing to do with fish!), and everybody's suspicious senses* are tingling... :Fortunately, FP's foremost veterinarian and part-time scientist, the legendary Dr. Forwha was soon on hand to apply his massive brain to the problem. :After dedicating many hours of thought to the problem this morning, even foregoing his customary second poached egg on toast so as not to interrupt the flow of his thoughts, he has agreed to give us an exclusive interview: Read more... ;05:45 PM Saturday, March 27th: Shows ;07:23 PM Wednesday, March 24th: Judge Makeover Contest II ;09:08 AM Wednesday, March 24th: Handouts... }} ;3/24/10 Happy Birthday! :Furry-Paws Wiki's Birthday was happily celebrated with a few birthday treats. ;3/23/09 Wiki started! :Foundations laid and first edits done, this wiki is starting to be built. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. A large flock of sheep have been conspiring for months against us to take over Furry Paws. Their leader is rumored to be the notorious and criminal Madame Baafly (who once convinced every single chicken that they were really a piece of pocket lint). The sheep have grown resentful of being constantly insulted and undervalued and are now turning the tables. No longer will sheep be considered one of the least intelligent mammals in the animal kingdom - if they have their way... Full Article Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse